Mount Hwagwa Monkey
Mount Hwagwa Monkeys are a species of demons that are found in the Sage Realm. As the name suggest they are indigenous to Mount Hwagwa. Appearance and Physiology Mt. Hwagwa Monkeys are anthropomorphic monkeys similar in appearance to a normal man except they are often covered in fur. The color of the fur varies from black, brown or golden brown, with the most common color being brown. Some monkeys have tails while others do not. The higher up in social class a monkey is, the more human-like they are and the less likely they are to possess a tail. The most human-like Mt. Hwagwa Monkey is their king, Sun Wukong. They all possess black eyes with a golden, glowing spot in the center that turns into a cross or cross-hairs that runs to the edge of their black irises when they get riled up or excited in some way although the imposter, king Mihu's eyes are red. Despite having a human-like appearance, they are vastly more durable than humans and even the weakest of their race can dispatch a human in an instant. They also possess greater strength, speed and other abilities that outstrip humans. Due to being demons from the Sage Realm their physiology makes them immune to the effects of the Sacred Fruit. Personality They are often a kind and calm race normally but under certain circumstances like anger or when their life feels threaten they are known to get extremely violent. This state is called Wolge (원죄, "Original Sin"). Abilities The monkeys of the Sage Realm are known to be exceptionally powerful but the strongest of their kind is the Mount Hwagwa Monkeys. They are known to possess great physical strength, agility, speed, reflexes, etc. They, like all other demons of the Sage Realm, are not limited by the effects of the seal and are capable of freely attacking the gods. Wolge Wolge is a trance-like state where the monkeys become extremely aggressive and all their natural abilities are greatly enhanced. This usually happens when they are angry or feel threatened in any way. In this state, they give off a terrifying aura. It is signified by their pupils turning into crosses or cross-hairs. Release (Combat Mode) This is a lost art that only the four royal guards of Mihu know. It releases the sealed power that a monkey possesses inside them causing them to take on a significantly more human-like appearance. This heightens all their abilities that they previously had. Heavenly Arts The Mt. Hwagwa Monkeys soldiers have demonstrated the usage of Heavenly Arts; a system of combat technique, magical or physical. For example the border guard use 35th form to manipulate air to a limited extent creating small, super-heated clouds which explode in the target's face to chase away Dragons.Chapter 126 *'48th Form: Whoahyorakgeyok': This is a martial art created by the Jin Mo-Ri when he was the Monkey King. It is a style exclusive to him and the other monkeys of the Sage Realm. It uses animalistic traits and unpredictability as a base for attacks.Chapter 132 Known Monkeys Royalty Military Citizens References Navigation Category:Demons Category:Species